


Do you like boys?

by Dovina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malia no existe, alerta de spoiler 3B
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovina/pseuds/Dovina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te gustan los chicos?<br/>La pregunta del millón. Caitlin se lo pregunta a Stiles en la fiesta ultravioleta de Danny.<br/>En verano, con la vuelta de la normalidad, Stiles puede poner en orden sus sentimientos.<br/>Spoilers de la 3B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like boys?

**Author's Note:**

> En un principio iba a ser un fic muy cortito, pero se me fue un poco de las manos. No tiene en cuenta a Malia, porque hemos visto poco su personaje y cuando empecé a escribirlo aún no había aparecido.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes y el mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis y la MTV.

 

La música está alta y la gente disfruta de la fiesta de su vida. Cuando se encuentra a Caitlin, Stiles no piensa que acabará enrollándose con ella. Pero así ocurre, a pesar de que lo primero que le pregunta es que cómo está por la muerte de su novia, la chica está increíblemente borracha y lo único que quiere es bailar. Y beber. Dos cosas que a Stiles le encantan así que no hay manera humana de que vaya a decir que no.

Cuando está sentando en un escalón, Caitlin aparece con las cervezas que ha ido a buscar. Stiles deja la botella de agua que tiene en las manos, no se le puede decir que no a la cerveza.

— ¿Tienes un abridor?— pregunta ella con una sonrisa que le ocupa toda la cara, realmente estar borracha la hace feliz. Stiles no quiere ni pensar en los problemas que debe haber detrás de ese comportamiento, total todos estamos jodidos de una forma u otra.

—Sí— Al darle el llavero en el que tiene el abridor, se fija que hay una mancha reluciente en una de las llaves.

—Tu llave tiene fósforo. Mira. — Así que es eso lo que brilla. ¿Fósforo? No se acuerda con exactitud, pero algo le suena de su clase de química. ¿Cómo ha llegado fósforo a una de sus llaves? Las mira confuso, y luego a ella. Que le besa. Le pilla totalmente desprevenido, pero no duda en corresponder al beso, ella es guapísima. Sus labios le atrapan y su forma de besar es dulce y sexy a la vez. Se nota que tiene experiencia, y en ese momento recuerda que se supone que ella es lesbiana…

— Pensaba que te gustaban las chicas— Le dice él, aún confuso por el beso.

— Me gustan las chicas. ¿Y a ti?— Responde ella sincera, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

— Por supuesto. — Afirma él con la cabeza, las chicas son geniales.

— Genial.

— ¿Así que también te gustan los chicos?

— Por supuesto.— Ella parece confusa con esa conversación. Y él solo asiente con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido por el reciente descubrimiento. — ¿Y a ti?

Definitivamente Stiles no se esperaba esa pregunta. Alza la mirada para observar a los que hay en la fiesta, y mientras aún está contemplando esos torsos masculinos desnudos y pensando en una respuesta, es interrumpido por un nuevo beso de ella, cansada de una conversación tan bizarra. Corta el hilo de los pensamientos del chico.

Levanta la mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de ella, cuando se da cuenta de que aún sostiene el llavero con la llave manchada de fósforo. ¿Cómo puede haber llegado ahí? Y aunque el beso está bien, mejor que bien, está genial, ahora mismo están pasando cosas muy extrañas como para dejar pasar el tema del fósforo. Frunce el ceño y rompe el beso.

— Lo siento, pero ¿qué es el fósforo?

Y es ahí cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, una respuesta que le lleva a pensar de nuevo en lo sobrenatural y rompe el buen rato que estaba pasando.

* * *

 

 

Después de ese día empieza la etapa más oscura de Stiles, haciéndole recordar a su madre en los últimos momentos más que nunca. Desea que todo vuelva a ser como era antes, cuando los hombres lobo sólo eran una fantasía, y cuando Beacon Hills era aparentemente el pueblo en el que nunca pasaba nada. Llega a lamentar con toda su alma la noche en la que fue a buscar a Scott para buscar el cadáver de Laura Hale. Si no lo hubiera hecho quizás Allison estaría viva, seguiría con Scott o no, pero seguro que Lydia no estaría tan devastada.

Les cuesta recuperarse del Nogitsune, hay muchas pérdidas. Y muchos cambios que se van dando poco a poco. Ethan se marcha de la ciudad para no volver, algo que todos comprenden, incluso Danny, que sabe todo del panorama sobrenatural. Aparentemente Jackson se lo contó todo antes de marcharse a Londres, preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo. Chris se marcha con Isaac durante el verano a Francia, se han unido mucho por la muerte de Allison y son un apoyo el uno para el otro. Stiles cree que el rubio ha tomado al cazador como figura paterna. De Peter no se sabe mucho, solo que se fue de viaje también durante el verano, Lydia dice que se ha ido a Londres para resolver unos asuntos, pero no aclara cuáles ni por qué ella los conoce. Ella junto con Scott son las personas que están pasando peor el verano. Scott está pasando mucho tiempo con Kira, aparentemente las cosas no van más allá de una amistad de momento. Stiles sabe que su amigo desea estar con ella pero se siente culpable por la muerte de su exnovia, por mucho que le diga que tiene que superarlo le cuesta, aunque por lo menos está dando pasitos de bebé, ya ha vuelto a cogerla de la mano, signo de recuperación, pues sabe lo pegajoso (cariñoso) que es su amigo.

Lydia… ella está pasando mucho tiempo con él, sabe que es mejor que estar en casa sola. Y no solo eso, ha decidido que tiene que aprender a controlar mejor sus poderes de Banshee, quiere ser más fuerte. Razón por las que ambos van casi todos los días al veterinario para que Deaton les enseñe magia para defenderse, o atacar en caso de necesitarlo. Y Derek… vio como una de sus pesadillas se volvía realidad. Torturado de nuevo por la zorra-malvada-no-muerta de Kate Argent, que le soltó después de patearle el trasero tras enseñarle como se volvía en un cruce de hombre lobo y avatar. Como todos los asesinos del pueblo, probablemente comenzaría su temporada de caza con el comienzo del curso escolar. Así que Derek se pasa todos los días entrenando, más de lo habitual en él. Ocasionalmente acompañado de Scott y Kira.

Y él, bueno Stiles ha sabido sobreponerse a los momentos más oscuros. El Adderall está ayudando, pero duerme poco por las noches. Sigue teniendo pesadillas, aunque afortunadamente son normales, o tan normales como alguien que ha pasado por lo que él puede tener, nada de estar poseído por seres sobrenaturales. En parte sabe que es así porque no pierde la noción del tiempo, ni tiene lagunas en su memoria. Está llevando la situación lo mejor que puede, ayudando a todos, incluido a su padre. No necesita que se tenga que preocupar por la vida de su hijo también en verano, ya le tocará en septiembre.

Un día saliendo de la clínica de Deaton marchan hacia una cafetería nueva que se ha abierto llamada _Blossom_. Es un hábito que han adquirido Lidya y él. Se toman un capuccino helado después de una sesión agotadora de trabajo. Stiles se acerca a la barra para pedir los cafés mientras Lydia se dirige a coger una mesa que dé a la ventana para que se lo puedan tomar tranquilos.

Y ahí está Caitlin, tomando pedidos y sirviendo café con una gran sonrisa, lleva un delantal verde decorado con flores con el nombre de la cafetería.

— Hola Stiles, ¿cómo estás? — Le ha reconocido, lo que es una buena señal, no estaba tan borracha como creía esa noche.

— Hey Cailtin. — Le responde sonriendo, lo de esta chica es contagioso. Se lleva una mano al pelo y se acaricia la parte de la nuca. — Bien. Me alegra ver que te acuerdas de mí— bromea.

— No es posible olvidar esos labios— dice mientras se ríe. Él se queda con la boca abierta, pocas veces le dicen cumplidos por el estilo. La chica que está detrás suyo carraspea impaciente, mientras golpea el suelo el pie. Se gira para lanzarla una mirada de desagrado, no llevan hablando ni treinta segundos. — Será mejor que me digas qué quieres tomar.

— Sí, claro. Eh, dos capuccinos, uno con mocha. — Ella le sigue sonriendo mientras le toma nota y le cobra. Cuando le devuelve los cafés le dice— Me ha gustado verte. Si quieres podríamos quedar un día.

Stiles vuelve a abrir la boca, ¿una cita? Él nunca ha tenido una cita. Se da cuenta de que no ha respondido y ella sigue esperando.

—Claro, eso sería genial.

Ella marca cada café para diferenciarlos y al dárselos le roza la mano. Parece que ahí se acaba todo, ¿tendría que ir otro día? ¿Esperar hoy a que ella acabe su turno? ¿Y cuándo acaba su turno?

No le da tiempo a decir nada más, porque la chica maleducada de atrás le empuja levemente hacia un lado para hacer su pedido. La atención de Caitlin vuelve a estar centrada en sus clientes.

Él camina confuso hacia Lydia, que le mira con una sonrisilla de lado. Lo ha visto todo. Al sentarse, Stiles le da su capuccino con mocha.

— Vaya, vaya. Con que tenías a una chica coladita por ti y no me has dicho nada en todo el verano. Eres un mal amigo, Stilinski. —Aprieta los labios en una sonrisa mientras le lanza una mirada maligna, es una señal. No va a parar hasta que le cuente todo.

— ¿Qué? No, no. No la había visto desde la fiesta en el loft de Derek. — Se mira las manos para evitar los ojos de la pelirroja. — No sabía ni que trabajaba aquí.

—Pues déjame decirte que le causaste buena impresión— Le dice señalando su café.

Stiles lo mira confuso y lo gira, y ahí donde debería estar su nombre hay escrito un número de teléfono. Mira a Lydia y vuelve a fijarse en el café, se gira en su asiento para mirar a Caitlin que sigue atendiendo a clientes.

— El pequeño Stiles se ha hecho mayor— Se burla la pelirroja mientras ríe, Stiles se une a sus risas. Y por supuesto acaba contándole todo y recibiendo unos consejos sobre mujeres. Nunca pensó que sería precisamente Lydia Martin la que hiciera de consejera en la vida amorosa de Stiles. Y la chica sabe lo que dice.

 

* * *

 

 

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hace es llamar a Scott, ya ha tenido el punto de vista femenino en la situación, así que opta porque sea su mejor amigo el que le dé el masculino. No es que él no se considere masculino, para nada, pero es simplemente una cuestión de datos, la cantidad de citas de Scott y las suyas inclinan la balanza de la experiencia a favor del hombre lobo.

Cuando Scott le coge la llamada al móvil se muestra contento y después de un breve pero intenso momento de indignación por no haberle contado antes lo de la fiesta (problemillas sobrenaturales que resolver, hacen que su vida amorosa sea la menor de sus preocupaciones) se dispone a hacer gala de su sabiduría _scottiana_.

— Haz lo mismo que la otra vez, no sé. Yo creo que estás bien.

Pide a un ser superior, en otro plano llamado Dios, por la bendita paciencia que tiene con su amigo.

— Gracias Scott, eso no lo había pensado. Tu ayuda en mi vida amorosa es inestimable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finalmente llama a Caitlin esa misma noche y quedan para el viernes. Stiles va a recogerla a su casa montado en su viejo jeep azul. Se ha puesto su vieja camiseta de _The Who_ junto con una camisa desabrochada a cuadros rojo y negra, unos vaqueros y sus deportivas. Se siente cómodo, además no sabe a dónde van a ir. La casa de la chica es un adosado más, tan populares en el pueblo. Al llamar al timbre, reza porque abra ella, y no un familiar con el que explicarse incómodamente. Afortunadamente, y como parece que en verano es la única época del año en el que se cumplen sus deseos, ella abre la puerta. También viste normal, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, unos shorts y unas converse son toda su indumentaria. Como siempre le dedica una sonrisa, y nada más verle le da un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

— Hey, estas guapa— le dice sin saber que decir.

Ella se ríe. — Tú también. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unas cervezas?— Y se acabó la incomodidad. Es una de las cosas que más le gustan de ella. Todo es normal y fluye. Hace caso omiso a los consejos de Lydia porque no le hacen falta. Se ríen, él utiliza su raro sentido del humor y descubre que a ella le gusta, que son sarcásticos y que comparten gustos musicales. Cuando él divaga sobre las cosas que dice Wikipedia, ella no le corta en ningún momento, divertida. Incluso comparten el mismo gusto por los cómics clásicos.

El camino hasta la gasolinera se pasa volando. Cuando entran es ella la que entra a comprar las cervezas, a él no se le ha ocurrido traer su carnet falso.

Mientras espera fuera mirando los precios de la gasolina (si suben más va a tener que renunciar a su coche para volver a ir en bici a todos los lados…) alguien se le acerca por detrás y le pone una mano en su hombro. El salta dando un brinco nada digno, que más tarde negará que haya pasado. Se gira rápidamente y como si estuviera agarrando su bate, puro instinto y pura necedad, ya que no lo tiene con él. Pero se encuentra a Derek, que lo mira con las cejas en lo alto, incrédulo.

— Derek que susto me has dado. ¡No te puedes acercar así a los humanos! Tenemos ataques al corazón ¿sabes?— Dice mientras respira agitadamente, su corazón va a mil por hora por culpa del maldito licántropo.

— Te llamé. — Dice el moreno negando con la cabeza, mirándole como si fuera un caso perdido.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues ni me he enterado, prueba a elevar un poco tu tono de voz. Ir susurrando no contribuye a eliminar tu imagen de delincuente.

Derek respira hondo, controlando sus ganas de estampar a Stiles contra algo, como hacía antes. — No veo tu coche, ¿necesitas ayuda?— Cansado de seguir con una conversación que realmente puede llevar a volver a sus viejas costumbres, decide preguntarle por el motivo que le ha llevado a acercarse cuando no ha visto el coche del chico.

Stiles abre la boca para contestar pero es interrumpido por una voz femenina.

— ¡Ya tengo las cervezas!— Caitlin se acerca, con una bolsa en la mano y nada intimidada por el presunto mayor delincuente del pueblo. Los dos chicos se giran para mirarla, y Derek abre los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Stiles _tiene una cita_. Eso sí que es un milagro. Su expresión cambia. Sin embargo no dice nada, asiente y se va a dar la vuelta para ir a su coche cuando la chica se presenta.

—Soy Catlin, por cierto. Tú debes ser Derek Hale ¿no?— Ella le sonríe, mientras se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Deja a Derek de piedra y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, tanto que solo es capaz de murmurar un— Eh… lo mismo digo.—

Stiles decide cortar esa situación tan extraña en el momento.

— ¿Caitlin nos vamos ya? Bueno Derek, nos vemos. — Sacude la mano para despedirse del hombre lobo, mientras coge con la otra la bolsa con las cervezas que lleva la chica, señal de que se van.

— Adiós Derek. — Se despide ella con voz cantarina, un poco sorprendida.

Al adentrarse en el bosque lo hacen en silencio. El clima tan cómodo y genial que tenían antes se ha esfumado. Encuentran el tronco de un árbol caído y se sientan apoyándose en él para tomarse las cervezas. Casi sin hablar, Stiles se toma de un buen trago de la suya, mientras ella le sigue con la mirada.

La morena suspira, y con una pequeña sonrisa adornándole su cara, con una expresión que dice que ella conoce un secreto que él no, le hace la gran pregunta.

— Stiles— dice llamando su atención, no continúa hasta que le mira a los ojos. — Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta, ¿te gustan los chicos?

El castaño se atraganta con el sorbo que estaba tomando de su botella. Ella se ríe y le da palmaditas en la espalda mientras él lucha por volver a respirar. Cuando el chico se recupera de la impresión, por fin es capaz de hablar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora?— su voz está un poco por encima de lo normal, indignado, mientras la mira con la boca abierta.

— Supongo que eso responde a mí pregunta— dice ella divertida. Stiles se recupera mientras lo piensa, frunce el ceño, recordando la otra vez que se lo preguntó, con todo ese ambiente totalmente diferente al de ahora.

— No sé, perdona si te molesta. Pero es la impresión que me da. Sobre todo después de verte hablando con el chico de antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Derek!? ¡Por supuesto que no!— Grita mientras hace aspavientos con las manos. De todos los chicos que se le están pasando por la cabeza, Derek no es uno de ellos. Estaba pensando más en Danny, un chico normal y majo. Un buen colega. — Mira, no lo sé. No es cómo si nunca jamás me lo hubiera planteado, pero no seriamente. No lo sé. Pero desde luego Derek Hale no es el tipo de chico que podría gustarme.

Por fin ella termina de reírse de él para mirarlo incrédula.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por su forma de cuerpo tan horrorosa? ¿O tal vez sean los granos y la deformidad de su cara?—Dice sarcástica.

Yep. Definitivamente no es eso. No es que no se diera cuenta del cuerpazo que tiene Derek, con esos abdominales, los brazos, las piernas, su gran espalda con el triskelión tatuado, o sus ojos, que nunca ha sabido de qué color son hasta el punto de llamarlos color Derek. Y eso por no hablar de su culo, es un culo perfecto… ¿Acaso está divagando sobre el culo de Derek?

Mira a la chica para encontrársela sonriendo. Eso sólo hace que se ponga rojo.

—Veras no es eso, él físicamente está bien. —Más que bien en realidad, pero no es algo que vaya a decir en voz alta.— Pero no es mi tipo, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no es el chico con mejor carácter del mundo.

— Bueno, tú tampoco lo eres.

— ¿Perdona?— Dice incrédulo.

— No es un insulto para nada, pero no sé tú tampoco me pareces normal. Te lo digo en el buen sentido, yo tampoco lo soy, por lo menos ahora— Se interrumpe, y por primera vez por un momento la expresión de felicidad desaparece de su cara, tal vez recordando a su exnovia. Sacude la cabeza, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos y vuelve a sonreírle. — No creo que la persona que te guste sea alguien más del montón. Pero claro, no te conozco, es solo la impresión que me das.

Y tiene razón. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Stiles no es normal, pero por lo menos no es un hombre lobo-exalpha.

Cómo puede ser que una cita que prometiera tanto al principio y pasara a ser la tarde en la que empezó a ser consciente de su bisexualidad, es algo que Stiles siempre se preguntaría cómo paso. Probablemente por no hacer caso a los consejos de Lydia.

Lo que Stiles sabe cuándo llega a su casa por la noche, es que tiene una nueva amiga, eso y que tiene que hacer la prueba de fuego para saber si le gustan los chicos: porno gay.

Primero se asegura de que su padre está trabajando, le llama para saber cuándo llegará. Afortunadamente no llega hasta que sea de día, lo cual evita que su padre entre en su cuarto y le pille viendo porno, es lo que le faltaba al pobre hombre. Se sienta en su silla delante de su ordenador y empieza a teclear.

Dos horas más tarde confirma que le gustan los chicos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

El domingo se vuelve a juntar la pandilla, con la incorporación de Danny. Es Scott el que ha decidido convocar la reunión. Están en las ruinas de la mansión Hale, lugar de encuentro sobrenatural. Cuando Stiles llega con Lydia se encuentra con qué los únicos que están son Derek y Danny. El primero apoyado en la puerta de la que antes fuera su casa, y el segundo sentado en los escalones de la entrada. Cuando les ven llegar, alzan la mirada. Stiles juraría que están aliviados de verles llegar. El nivel de incomodidad debía ser máximo.

— ¿Dónde está Scott?— Pregunta Derek separándose de la puerta y yendo al encuentro de los recién llegados, algo que también hace Danny.

— Es Scott, Derek. — Le responde Stiles como si fuera conocedor de todos los secretos del universo. Ante la mirada insistente del mayor, decide aclarárselo.— Si no llega tarde, no es Scott.

— Pues más le vale que llegue ya, o me iré a comprar unos preciosos vestidos que me llevan llamando la atención toda la semana—Amenaza Lydia mientras centra su atención en su móvil.

El silencio se vuelve a instaurar y Stiles recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Caitlin el viernes. Ante él están los dos chicos en los que ha estado pensando desde entonces. Su apuesta personal es que Danny sería el chico para él, a diferencia de la chica que apuesta por Derek. Cuando llegue a casa la va a llamar para contárselo. Mira a Danny y se da cuenta de que vuelve a su posición anterior, sentado en las escaleras, y se sorprende al ver como el chico lanza de vez en cuando miradas a Derek, anteriormente conocido para él como Miguel. Sonríe sin darse cuenta recordando el momento en el que se conocieron por primera vez esos dos, Derek quitándose camisetas para sobornar a Danny de que hiciera un trabajito un poco ilegal para Stiles. Mira a Derek, que se ha cruzado de brazos pero sigue a su lado, observando el camino por donde tiene que venir Scott. Sin el ceño fruncido no parece tan malo, incluso se podría decir que agradable. Y sexy. ¿Derek alguna vez habría sido modelo? Era bastante borde, pero no le cabe duda de que le cogerían para lo que fuera. Lleva demasiado tiempo analizándole, que cuando el moreno gira la cabeza para mirarle, obviamente dándose cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido, Stiles no hace otra cosa que sonrojarse y girarse para mirar a Lydia. Por nada del mundo piensa mirarle de nuevo, a pesar de que siente sus ojos clavados en su nuca. Maldita Caitlin, eso es por su culpa. Meterle ideas raras en la cabeza nunca le ha llevado nada bueno, es más siempre son problemas.

Por suerte Lydia no tiene que cumplir su amenaza de irse de compras. Scott y Kira llegan interrumpiendo también el curso de sus pensamientos.

— Perdón por la tardanza, ha sido mi padre con uno de sus interminables charlas. — Se apresura a disculparse la asiática mientras se acerca a ellos rápidamente.

Derek asiente disculpándola. Tiene una debilidad con ella, rara vez se enfada y se pone borde.

— De acuerdo pero ¿alguien me puede explicar por qué estamos aquí?— Dice Lydia colocándose las manos en la cadera y mirándolos como si hubiera decidido perdonarles la vida por hacerla perder su precioso tiempo.

— He estado pensando que necesitamos actuar como una manada. — Empieza Scott.— Aunque nos hemos estado entrenando todos, no podremos defender bien la ciudad de lo que sea que vaya a atacarnos. No sólo tendemos que entrenarnos todos juntos, también tenemos que coordinarnos. Debemos confiar los unos en los otros y no ocultarnos nada. Si alguien vuelve a ser poseído, tenemos que darnos cuenta al momento, no podemos permitir que muera más gente por nuestra culpa...— Toma aliento y traga saliva bajando la mirada cuando pronuncia las últimas palabras. Es solo un momento, porque les vuelve a mirar uno por uno más convencido que nunca, con una determinación tan inmensa que pocas veces se le ha visto en los ojos. — Protegeremos a nuestra gente. Entrenaremos juntos y confiaremos los unos en los otros. Como una verdadera manada. Sin más muertes.

Todos le están mirando, convencidos por sus palabras. No es sólo porque es su alpha y están conectados con él, sino porque todos saben que tiene razón. Así que asienten determinados a proteger su territorio, incluso Lydia asiente convencida.

Scott al verlos no puede evitar sonreír orgulloso.

 

* * *

 

 

Deciden quedar cuatro veces a la semana para entrenar. Siempre empiezan los entrenamientos todos juntos, con ejercicios de combate y compartiendo conocimientos sobrenaturales. De esa parte se suelen encargar Derek y Keaton, que se pasa cuando puede. Para reducir su tiempo de reacción entrenan con los hombres lobo, que hace que los humanos y la semihumana empiecen a ganar agilidad y defensa. La última parte del entrenamiento la dedican a entrenarse por parejas, cada día es una diferente, lo que hace que cada vez haya más lazos de unión entre ellos.

A Stiles no le quedan muchas cosas por descubrir de Scott y Lydia, pero de los demás con el paso de las semanas capta descubrimientos sorprendentes. Por ejemplo, como ya sabía Danny es un genio, pero además descubre que es un amante de la música, toca la guitarra, el bajo, la batería, el trombón, el chelo y el piano, y que está aprendiendo a tocar el theremín, el instrumento de música más raro del mundo, si le preguntan a Stiles. Es un grupo de música todo en uno. De Kira descubre, algo que ya intuía, que es toda una friki, tanto que una de sus sesiones obligan a Scott a ver con ellos _Star Wars_. Al final acaba gustándole y deciden hacer maratón de la saga el fin de semana. Es una chica genial y divertida, no le mira raro cuando no para de hablar, y afortunadamente su forma de comer patatas fritas es muy parecida a la suya, así que hacen competiciones de quién se las termina antes. Algo nada agradable para la vista según el resto del grupo. Y por último Derek, del cual descubre un sentido del humor bizarro, los chistes malos son sus preferidos. También que odia el pescado y que por mucho que coma no engorda. Además descubre que le encanta la historia, en las pocas ocasiones en las que le habla de su pasado le confiesa que estudiaba Historia en la Universidad de Nueva York, pero que tuvo que dejarlo al venir a Beacon Hills. Cuando le cuenta cosas de su infancia y su familia son las cosas que más valora. Derek era muy parecido a Scott antes de que su vida se volviera una mierda, un chico popular, social y deportista, especialmente fan del baloncesto y del beisbol. Stiles aprecia esos instantes y se esfuerza por recordarlos y guardar cada uno de ellos.

En uno de los entrenamientos que acaba con Derek como compañero para la tanda final, deciden a un claro del bosque que ya conocen para entrenar.

— Hoy toca sigilo. — Anuncia Derek. Tiene una mirada divertida.

— ¿Cómo?— Derek es el que más experiencia tiene en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, normalmente le suele enseñar llaves para defenderse, no sigilo.

— Si consigues no hacer ruido tendrás un factor muy importante a tu favor: el efecto sorpresa.

— ¿Y por qué no me puede enseñar eso Scott?

— Porque a Scott se le da muy bien olfatear, pero no tiene paciencia para escuchar. Pillarlo por sorpresa no es tan difícil como a mí.— Dice mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Está bien. Pero dime que no tengo que ponerme a cazar algo.

— ¿Por qué narices te iba a poner a cazar?

— ¿No es así como se aprende a ser sigiloso? ¿Persiguiendo presas para luego abalanzarte sobre ellas? Derek se ríe.

— Bueno, no vas tan desencaminado. — Stiles se permite una sonrisa de suficiencia.— Vas a “cazarme” a mí.

— ¿Qué?

— No te preocupes. Solo estaré en medio del claro. Tendrás que lograr tocarme sin que yo me entere.

Las últimas palabras traen pensamientos nada oportunos. Se sonroja mientras logra controlar la expresión de su cara, no quiere enseñarle a Derek lo que sus palabras le han causado.

— ¿Cómo que tocarte? ¿Dónde?

Por un momento le parece que los ojos de Derek se nublan y cree que capta un reflejo azul. Incluso su postura se tensa por un momento. Pero al segundo todo eso ha desaparecido y vuelve a su posición anterior.

— En los brazos, donde puedas. Dame tu sudadera.

— ¿Qué?— Si sigue preguntando eso va a parecer un maldito loro.

— Stiles. Tu sudadera. Ya.

El chico asiente desconfiado mientras se quita la sudadera. Lleva una camiseta roja de manga corta debajo. Se acerca para dársela manteniendo la distancia. Derek resopla mientras se ata la prenda alrededor de los ojos de forma que crea un antifaz que le impide ver.

— Así solo te podré escuchar. Aléjate e intenta ser sigiloso.

El castaño asiente aunque el otro no lo puede ver. Más confiado se aleja al borde del claro. Cuando se acerca procurando no hacer ruido, sin pisar en hojas secas, solo tierra. Lleva diez pasos cuando parte una ramita.

— Empieza de nuevo. Y si tu corazón sigue latiendo tan fuerte nunca podrás ser sigiloso con un hombre lobo.

— ¿Y qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Arrancármelo?

— No seas idiota. Solo tendré en cuenta el ruido que haces al moverte.

Dios mío. Eso ha sonado mal. En el buen sentido. Miles de imágenes de Stiles moviéndose con Derek, haciendo ruido invaden su mente.

— Stiles empieza de nuevo. Ya.

Mierda. Lo único que fatal es que el hombre lobo huela sus hormonas.

Así que vuelve a empezar. Lleva tantos intentos que ha perdido la cuenta. No sabe qué hora es ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado, porque en uno de los primeros intentos le sonó el móvil lo que le hizo empezar de nuevo y dejarlo junto con el bate que lleva a los entrenamientos al lado de un árbol. Las demás veces han sido por patadas a piedras, ramas rotas, tropezones e incluso un par de caídas.

Está cansando pero ya ha descubierto el camino que hace menos ruido. Está a tan solo cuatro pasos de él. Decide agacharse y crear una distracción. Coge una piedra y la lanza justo enfrente de Derek. Este levanta las manos para agarrar lo que tiene delante, pero es suficiente para Stiles, avanza los pasos que le quedan y en el último momento Derek se gira y le tira del brazo.

El impacto los hace rodar un poco, de forma que Stiles queda encima de Derek, que sigue con su sudadera como prenda. Puede notar cómo el pecho debajo suyo respira profundamente, inhalando. Como si oliera a Stiles. Pero el chico no puede quitar los ojos del torso de Derek. Tapado solo con una camiseta blanca de tirantes, como las que utilizan los viejos y que solo las personas que tienen un cuerpo trabajado pueden ponerse sin que les quede mal. Claro que además se tiene que estar fuerte. Cosa que Derek está. Lleva sus manos a los hombros del cuerpo debajo del suyo. Está cerca de bajarlas para recorrer los brazos cuando nota como Derek traga saliva.

— Casi lo consigues. No me lo esperaba. — Su voz no suena tan decidida como siempre, es casi un susurro y a la vez un poco ronca. Pero Stiles no puede hablar. Inmerso en él. Derek incorpora los brazos y se quita la sudadera, lo que le permite verle directamente a los ojos. — Ha sido un buen truco.

El chico asiente incapaz de decir nada. Nota como Derek le coge una de sus manos, que tenía apoyada en sus hombros y la mira intensamente.

En ese momento Stiles reacciona, dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando. Recupera su mano mientras se levanta rápidamente. Una cosa es que le gusten los chicos y otra es que le guste Derek Hale.

— ¿Entonces el entrenamiento ha terminado?

—Sí. — El mayor se levanta y sin moverse le dice que se puede marchar a casa.

— Vale. Nos vemos en el siguiente entrenamiento, tío. — ¿Acaba de llamar a Derek tío? Necesita ir a casa ya. Sin mirar atrás. Y no lo hace por mucho que le cueste.

 

* * *

 

 

El fin de semana que hacen la maratón de _Star Wars_ se juntan en la casa de Lydia para verlas. Pasarán el fin de semana allí, porque han decidido que verlas todas en un día es demasiado ambicioso. Increíblemente acaban todos juntos porque es algo que Kira, Stiles y Danny consideran que es algo que les unirá como manada. Así que Lydia resignada ofrece su casa aprovechando que su madre está visitando a su hermana en Seattle, así al menos podrá escabullirse a su cuarto cuando se canse de tanta ciencia ficción junta (y no solo se refiere a las películas).

Comienzan por la tarde a ver las películas, empezando por las más antiguas. Preparan boles de palomitas, snacks, de bebida tienen cerveza (cortesía de Danny y su carnet falso) y refrescos. Cuando terminan de ver el episodio “ _Una nueva esperanza_ ” ponen seguidamente “ _El Imperio contrataca_ ”, después de ver cuatro horas seguidas deciden parar para cenar unas pizzas mientras comentan la película.

— No sé qué tiene de especial, sobre todo la primera es un aburrimiento. La boda de Kim y Kanye es mucho más interesante. Y francamente, se nota que George Lucas no tenía muy pensado que hacer con sus personajes, como cuando comete incesto y se queda tan tranquilo.— Comenta Lydia mientras da mordisquitos a su comida. Stiles escupe, sin querer , parte de la pizza que estaba tragando. Todos ríen y le miran asqueados.

— ¡Sacrílega!— la grita apuntando con un dedo, sin molestarse en disculparse y sin hacer caso a los demás. — ¡Ellos no lo saben, es como una tragedia griega!

— No seas tan cerdo. — Le dice Derek mientras le coge del dedo que apunta a Lydia. Está sentado enfrente suyo y el chico mira su dedo y al moreno, con la boca abierta sorprendido. El hombre lobo consigue cortar de raíz lo que iba a ser un monólogo interminable sobre las virtudes de las películas. — Recoge eso. — Le dice más suave con una sonrisa diminuta, divertido por la situación.— Y Lydia deja de provocar si no quieres que te las volvamos a poner para que te des cuenta de la grandeza que has estado viendo.

Lydia resopla mientras se muerde los labios, sabe que esa amenaza puede convertirse en un hecho.

El moreno por fin le suelta el dedo y se le queda mirando atentamente mientras Stiles recoge su estropicio, procura no levantar la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos verdes del mayor.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Después de otras dos horas de visionado con “ _El retorno del Yedi_ ” deciden irse a dormir. Lydia se marcha directa a su cuarto con un escueto “buenas noches”. Probablemente al día siguiente se vaya de compras y les deje a ellos viendo lo que queda de saga, ha tenido suficiente unión con seis horas de películas.

Los demás se quedan un rato más en el salón comentando las películas hasta que deciden irse a dormir. Scott y Kira se marchan al cuarto de la madre de Lydia, Danny a otra habitación que debe pertenecer a la hermana de la pelirroja, Derek a la habitación de invitados y a Stiles le ha tocado en el sofá. Él lo pidió, sabe que con su insomnio puede estar despierto toda la noche, así por lo menos no molestará a nadie y podrá ver la televisión.

Pasadas las tres de la madrugada Stiles sigue con los ojos abiertos y sin una pizca de sueño, ya se ha visto todos los productos que hay en la teletienda y visto todos los concursos que echan de madrugada. Se levanta del sofá y sale al patio trasero de la casa. Es muy grande, con una piscina iluminada que invita a bañarse en ella. Se quita las zapatillas y se arremanga los pantalones para sentarse en la orilla y hundir las piernas en el agua. Se queda inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras crea ondas en el agua.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva así cuando nota una mano en el hombro.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— Pregunta Derek.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, mientras su amigo se sienta a su lado, también remangándose los pantalones de pijama de franela para meter sus pies en el agua.— Yo tampoco. En verano siempre me ha costado…

— Tienes suerte, eso solo son tres meses al año. — Le hace gracia ver como el moreno antes de meter los pies en la piscina, la prueba con las manos. — No sabía que a los lobos les daba miedo el agua.

Derek le mira levantando una ceja. — Sigue hablando y a lo mejor te bañas entero.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no me dan miedo tus amenazas, Derek.

Él trata de evitar mostrar una diminuta sonrisa que lucha por salir. Se lleva las manos mojadas al cuello para refrescarse, estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Stiles traga saliva nerviosamente, sin apartar la mirada de los movimientos que hacen las manos del hombre lobo. Su corazón empieza a latir muy deprisa, mientras desea ser esas manos. Derek no lleva camisa, ya no está tan marcado como antes pero sigue estando en buena forma, en muy buena forma. No tiene pelo en el pecho, pero sí una línea de vello negro que empieza en su ombligo y se pierde en sus pantalones.

— ¿Stiles?

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Le estaba dando un repaso a Derek sin darse cuenta. Se sonroja como cree que nunca lo ha hecho. Le mira a la cara preparado para disculparse y poner una excusa. Pero la expresión de Derek le detiene. Su cara es seria, la de mala leche que era imposible que se le fuera cuando se conocieron. Le está mirando intensamente, tiene las pupilas dilatadas. La que sí le da miedo.

— Dime que no me vas a arrancar la cabeza con tus dientes. Dios. Lo siento.— Pero no retrocede.

— ¿Qué? No, yo solo…Nada. No pasa nada. — Derek se sorprende por la expresión de alarma del chico. Parpadea fuerte, mientras aparta la mirada para fijarla en la luna, está en cuarto creciente, eso lo sabe bien porque resulta que las fases de la luna se ven frecuentemente involucradas en la seguridad de sus vidas. Stiles juraría que le ve sonrojarse.

¿No le ha molestado? ¿Por qué se ha sonrojado? ¿Acaso…? Recuerda las palabras de Caitlin, y sus fantasiosas teorías en las que afirma que cuando se encontraron en la gasolinera con Derek en su primera cita, lo que estaba el mayor era celoso.

— Derek.

Le mira. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan se resuelve un enigma a la luz de la luna. Sin ser plenamente dueño de sus actos, se acerca al moreno y lo besa. No puede creer lo que está haciendo. Solo es un poco de presión, nota de que tiene los ojos cerrados y los abre. Nunca ha visto los ojos de Derek tan de cerca, y si ahora le preguntarán su color el respondería que negro. Casi no queda iris en sus ojos. Pero eso está mal. Derek no le está correspondiendo al beso.

Se echa hacia atrás para apartarse cuando una mano en su nuca se lo impide. Derek cierra los ojos y profundiza el beso, rozando sus labios con su lengua para pedirle permiso. Permiso concedido. A partir de ese momento no es capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos. Está perdido en la intensidad del momento. La manera en que los labios se mueven, sus lenguas se rozan. No es romántico ni dulce. Es apasionado. Es intenso. Nota la barba de Derek contra su cara y sus labios, la sensación le encanta. Toca el pelo moreno con una de sus manos mientras la otra se la pone en el pecho.

Se separan para coger aire y respirar. Se miran. Aún siguen conectados por sus manos. Los dos están rojos, con la respiración agitada.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— Pregunta Stiles.

— No lo sé, solo sé que empezaste apareciendo en mis sueños. Eres mi ancla con la realidad. —Susurra. No es que sea muy clara su respuesta pero es más que suficiente. Así que le vuelve a besar. Se alegra de tener insomnio, es una manera muy satisfactoria de aprovechar las horas del día.

Ya hablarán más tarde, mañana o nunca de qué es lo que está pasando. Se centran en vivir el momento y disfrutarlo. No todos los días se puede besar así a Derek Hale (aunque con un poco de suerte a lo mejor sí).

Resulta que Caitlin tenía razón. Sí le gustan los chicos y, sobre todo, sí le gusta Derek Hale.


End file.
